The present invention relates to a compact, hand-held device for launching arrows.
The prior art discloses a number of devices for shooting conventional arrows, several which use a slingshot-like frame rather than a bow. The devices range from the simple to the complex. For a device to be useful, it must be able to launch arrows accurately. The prior art devices take different approaches, from using tubes through which the arrows fly to having retractable arrow rests. However, each of the devices has drawbacks.
There is a need for a compact sling bow which is easy to use, but which can still accurately launch conventional arrows. The sling bow should be durable, yet lightweight. The sling bow should be useable by both right-handed and left-handed sportsmen.